Mar
by destinyawaitsx3
Summary: What exactly happened to Jak as he entered the massive Precursor Ship at the end of Jak 3? Did Jak really leave his friends for a few seconds or was it for many years? The truth is unfold as Jak fufills his duty as the legendary hero, Mar.


Hey people! This is my first fan-fiction! I hope you enjoy it :) **Disclaimer:** Jak and Daxter belong to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Mar<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Every mother's child grew up hearing stories of the legendary hero, Mar. In times of desperate struggles and cruel hardships, Mar was the figure that the people would always look up to. He stepped up in the crucial war and gave the people what was most important to them-hope.

Mar founded Haven City and was chosen by the almighty Precursors to protect the universe. He is known for building the shield wall that protects Haven from the Hora Quan or better known as the Metal Heads. The Eco Grid that powers the shield wall was designed by Mar himself.

Mar is responsible for the hollowing out of a massive eco mine just outside Haven and the construction of a massive cannon so powerful that only the Precursor Stone could possibly power it. Mar's cannon was designed to destroy the Metal Head Nest and to eliminate the monsters' leader, Kor, once and for all.

Unfortunately, Mar died during the war right before he could use his cannon and was laid to rest in his tomb along with the Precursor Stone, in an apparent attempt to keep it out of wrong hands. As great as Mar was, he was unable to complete his life's mission…or did he?

Did Mar really accomplish all of these dangerous tasks alone? Were there hidden extraordinary abilities that lie within Mar? Did Mar really die during the horrible war against the Metal Heads? At one point in his life, there was a time in which Mar did not know who he truly was and how he was destined for great things. It was a time that Mar was gone by the name of Jak…

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered in the battle arena of Spargus as Jak, the recent hero of the universe, entered and stood at the center platform, facing the fuzzy ottsels known as the Precursors. The ancient ones stood in front of their enormous Precursor Ship facing Jak and all of his friends. Jak, suited with his armor, listened to whatever the universe's calls may be…<p>

"Thank you brave people of this planet." said The Ottsel Leader. "Onin, Samos and all... your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on." Two other Precursors stood by The Ottsel Leader's side smiling and nodding in agreement as their leader spoke.

"My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of fur balls." Samos commented, still shocked by the surprise that the most powerful beings in the universe were in fact furry little creatures.

"Onin says it is a great day for the universe!" Pecker added, translating for the very old yet wise soothsayer. Jak's friends stood proudly where they were happy that the Precursors were thanking them for their hard work throughout the war.

"Jak, you are the greatest of all heroes" continued The Ottsel Leader. "You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together, we will win this war." The Ottsel Leader said this with much determination in his voice.

"But dude," The Ottsel Surfer added. "There are, like, _way _more adventures in the future."

"Duh!" The Ottsel Dummy exclaimed. "…or was it the past?" The happy-go-lucky ottsel suddenly turned very confused.

"Yes, yes!" The Ottsel Leader piped up. "I was getting to that!"

Jak thought about what the Precursors were saying at the moment. "More adventures?" said Jak."Where have I heard that before?" Jak smiled and crossed his arms, recalling those many memories in his head.

"We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Jak." The Ottsel Leader told him, gesturing his hands to himself and the precursors.

Jak narrowed his eyes and his expression turned serious. Jak didn't want to be called by that name anymore, at least not on his journey with the Precursors. No, that was not what he wanted.

"Then you can call me by my first name…by what my father called me." Jak responded as he glanced down remembering those last moments with Damas…dying in his arms…a father he never truly knew. "Mar."

And with this declaration, the people of Spargus cheered so loudly that possibly every planet in the universe could have heard them. All of Jak's friends had surprised looks on their faces. Ashelin being the most surprised looked at Seem and quickly asked. "Wait. Jak is Mar? The Mar?" The monk nodded and a huge smile spread across Ashelin's face. Everyone right now was witnessing the holy warrior, Mar, in their presence.

"Come then, Mar," The Ottsel Leader said, "no time like the present."

With a determined look on his face, Mar walked towards the Precursors to fulfill his duty. Two steps forward and Mar paused. How could he almost forget the weight of his best friend on his shoulder? Mar turned around and looked at the wise-cracking ottsel, Daxter.

"You coming, Dax?" Mar asked.

"Naw…" Daxter declined."I got all I need right here, baby." Daxter stared into Tess's eyes. Tess stared back into Daxter's , loving every second sitting next to him.

"But if you need me..." Daxter continued. "And I_ know_ you will! You know where to find me."

Daxter smiled as he leaned against Tess. "Oh, Daxter!"Tess squealed as she rubbed Daxter's stomach."My little hero!"

The Ottsel Leader spoked to Daxter. "We owe you much, Daxter. For all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire."

Daxter quickly leaped up from Tess's embrace and started to think. A sly grin formed on Daxter's face.

"Ya know…" he started."I could really use a snazzy pair of pants…like yours!"

The Precursor pointed his staff at Daxter. A beam of light came out of the Precursor staff he wielded and hit Daxter. The hero's sidekick suddenly found himself rocking a pair of pants. The look on Daxter's face was pricless. Just as Mar expected.

"Wow!" Tess cried. "Those are sharp! I wish I had a pair just like that!" Daxter just kept grinning.

"Be careful what you wish for…" the Ottsel Leader advised before pointing the staff at Tess. The same beam of light that hit Daxter hit Tess.

Mar, now standing on the steps entering to the door of the Precursor Ship, saw Daxter with a blond haired ottsel. He heard Daxter whistle in approval to the new looking Tess as he helped her get up to her feet after her transformation. Mar was glad to see how Daxter couldn't be any happier. Mar then notice how Daxter was starting to lean in to kiss Tess. Oh how Mar was waiting for this moment.

"Hey!" Mar interrupted Daxter's kiss."Thanks for everything, partner!" Both Daxter and Tess were caught off guard by Mar's unexpected interruption.

"You are a great hero, Daxter." said Seem.

"This is gonna be good. They think I'm a god. And their right!" shouted Daxter joyfully.

The Precursor's ship door opened. A familiar bright light and chant greeted Mar. "Our hero!" the precursors inside cheered.

Before entering, Mar looked back at all of his friends. He first noticed a frightened ottsel, by the name of Veger, sitting on Kleiver's shoulder. Kleiver looked as if he was about to punch his new sidekick. Mar ignored them for they only triggered the anger in him and this was not the time for that.

Mar glanced to his left and saw Ashelin, Torn, and Seem. Seem had an expressionless face. Not even surprised by the fact Mar was in her presence the whole time, it was as if she already knew. Torn, looking serious as usual, remained calm and well-adjusted seeing how important the whole situation was. Yet Ashelin was still in awe, and couldn't stop smiling at Mar.

Mar quickly looked at Keira who stood by Samos, Sig, Onin, and Pecker. Keira couldn't meet Mar's eyes. She stared at the floor looking sad. Mar couldn't help but feel guilty about the kiss between Ashelin and him. Seeing how Keira was going to miss him so much, made Mar only feel guiltier. In front of Keira, her father was standing and watching him. Without Samos…well who knows where Mar would have been.

Sig sat on Damas' throne chair. Mar didn't mind seeing Sig leading the people of Spargus at all. Sig was a loyal friend to Damas just as Sig was a loyal friend to Mar. Mar noticed Onin communicating through her hand movements with Pecker. Mar wondered as to what they were talking about. After they were finished, Onin and Pecker just smile at him.

Finally, Mar saw his best friend holding hands with his little ottsel girlfriend. Daxter, who was still glorying in his new god-like precursor status, smirked at Mar. Mar looked at everyone and was worried as to when or if he will see his friends again.

"Are you ready, Mar?" The Ottsel Leader asked.

Mar faced him and noticed the two other precursors were gone; probably getting the Precursor Ship ready for departure. "We have something to show you." The Ottsel Leader continued.

"What?" Mar questioned curiously.

"The Universe!" the precursor replied. Mar entered The Precursor Ship as its door closed. Everyone in Spargus stared in amazement as the massive ship took off disappearing into the sky…

"_I can't believe he just took off and left me!"_ Daxter thought in disbelief.

* * *

><p>So watcha think? Good? Bad? Give me you honest opinon in the reviews :)<p> 


End file.
